ultra_mega_diss_tracks_on_the_cobfandomcom-20200216-history
American Figures VS KKK
American Figures VS KKK '''is the 12th and last battle of UMDTOTC DEMO and is the 33rd battle overall! It features American Figures from the American Revolution against members of the KKK! Dissers All played by Bob-crust! American Figures: * Sam Adams * John Adams * John Hancock * Paul Revere * Ben Franklin KKK: * John W. Morton * Wade Hampton * Nathan Bedford Forrest * Edward Douglass White * Hugo Black Lyrics '''American Figures - Verse 1: Try to battle me, the father of the Sons of Liberty? Me and my team will flip you off harder than some Boston tea! We can’t even be compared to each other, we will slit the throats of these bothers! We can defeat these disgraceful racists! Let me pass the mic to my brother! Ay, It’s John Adams! The 2nd president here to diss y'all, ya’ see? You’re like the VSCO girl version of the freaking Nazis! While you guys are causing minor trouble, hating on the Pope! We got the power, brains, and loyalty to give the whole world hope! I’m Hancock and I got the power! Boston leader owning it in Philly! You jerks aren’t important, your outrageous group is dead, it’s silly! You guys can be the first to sign your names on my big D. of Independence! Resistance to tyranny becomes our law, you guys broke the basic rules in any law list! (Oh!) It’s Paul Revere, but when I rap it’s Paul Severe! Trotting down the lane on a horse, you racists will feel the fear! I took one for all the good teams by saving everybody and being put in prison! I’m just trying to figure out what was your logical, understanding motivation! I’m the big guy! You’re Kentucky-fried assaults makes me sick, yo! I would love you, as you’re my enemies, but I don’t got any faults! I’m a Founding Father, a disser, dissing at this little wannabe crew! By failing to offend, you are preparing to be beat by some great men, you! We will not stand, for your Intolerable Acts! Ya’ hacks! You things you’ve guys have done are more offensive than the Stamp tax! Hey Ben? Yes? Why are these knomes such bastards? Oh, I don’t know, but they’ll get what they deserve! After this rap these 5 will die in this Bloody Massacre! (Oh!) We are famous for being heroes, you guys are notorious for being xenophobic dummies! Bring out your barrels, boys! ‘Cause the illiberals are coming! We beat the British, something that had never been done before! You guys are just disgusting, racist, poor bad guys from the Civil War! (OH!) KKK - Verse 1: Quit the witty remarks, you “heroes” are full of ‘em! I’m General of the Ku’s under the master, Nathan Bedford! That’s me! You guys seem angry, no wonder you’re full of red flags! Don’t even try an Olive Branch, we’ll snap it just as hard As that King did! I must me intimidating because you guys are looking shaky! More so than ya’ll when your suicide warrants on that day! So make way for Wade, but it seems your disses are already missin’! Too bad Revere was arrested for warning Sam and Hancock about being wanted in prison! Oh, I’m Ed White: Supreme Court Worker and professional white knight! Even though y’all are white, we’ll still have to burn y'all like a church, alright! And I’m Hugo Black! KKK member from the 1900’s! You think we can’t do nothing, then how was I a U.S. senator! I may have dropped the Klan, but I’m dropping these bars even harder! Make America better? Get rid of the Jews, that will be a starter! JOHN! (Uh-) Oh, yes what is it that you want o-great leader? Burn these rubbish yankees harder than we burnt the blacks with some torch heaters! Yes sir! I will diss these bastards while they are just dangling! ‘Cause Hancock, you’re signature is somehow even larger than Benjamin Franklin! And Ben, our disses shock you more than a electrocuted kite did!... (Oh!) We hit your country harder than when those not-so-innocent bystanders got shot dead… (Ooh!) Speaking of which, your entire rap is a terribly-paced massacre! We usually don’t kill your kind, but we can make some exceptions! Can’t we? Sure! And okay, you weren't nobodies! You’ve made that overly clear! But, you guys don’t understand the fear that was caused when we appeared! You guys are just wimps, cowards, child; too much of children to grow a beard! So, get your two-times pound *sses back into your houses! ‘Cause the fiery end is near!